A Day Without Hat
by shiramiu
Summary: "Kuberi kau satu tantangan, Gray." Semua berawal dari kalimat itu. Kenyataan dan perasaan yang baru disadari, dan janji yang harus ditepati... "Terima kasih, Claire." Oneshot. Warning: OOC, geje, ancur dan aneh! Review? Don't like please don't read...


**Harvest Moon is copyrighted by Natsume.**

"**A Day Without Hat"**

**Pair : GrayXClaire**

**Sebelumnya saya peringatkan bahwa dengan membaca fict ini anda telah siap dengan kerusakan apapun yang akan terjadi karena ke-aneh-an dan ke-hancur-an yang terdapat didalamnya...**

**Mungkin OOC, alur yang kacau, penulisan yang tak enak dibaca...**

**Read at your own risk.**

**Once again, don't like please don't read.**

**

* * *

**

**...********...**

Sebuah kalimat tiba-tiba diucapkan, dan menjadi awal dari sebuah pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.

"Kuberi kau satu tantangan, Gray," kata suara kecil gadis pirang itu di sebelah seorang pemuda yang selalu mengenakan topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA' di bawah pohon apel satu-satunya di Mineral Town. Ya, kalian semua tahu dimana itu. Peternakan Claire, sang gadis pirang itu, tentu saja.

Perlahan pemuda itu menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Tantangan apa?" katanya pelan.

Dalam sekejap, entah memang bakat terpendam si gadis atau si pemuda yang kurang sigap, topi biru sang pemuda sudah ada di tangan si gadis, yang langsung berlari menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan!" seru sang pemuda sia-sia, karena si gadis sudah melesat menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Topi ini kusita! Kau kutantang untuk melewati 24 jam tanpa topi ini!" seru gadis pirang itu sambil melambaikan topi biru milik sang pemuda.

Gray menghela napasnya pelan, menyabarkan dirinya yang mulai agak panas. Setelah sedikit tenang, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sang gadis dengan wajah enggannya.

"Kembalikan topiku," katanya setelah sampai di hadapan Claire. "Memangnya aku dapat apa kalau aku bisa melakukannya, Claire?" katanya datar sembari berusaha mengambil topi dari tangan si gadis pirang yang dengan lihai berhasil menghindarinya.

"Kalau kau berhasil bertahan sampai besok sore jam 5, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang sangat istimewa untukmu, Gray!" katanya ceria. Sesaat sang pemuda terdiam, membuat Claire ikut terdiam karenanya.

"Kau bilang, 'sesuatu'? Mencurigakan..." kata Gray pelan. "Kembalikan," dan dalam sekejap topi itu sudah kembali di tangan sang pemuda. Claire hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tandanya ia _ngambek_.

Gray berjalan dengan topi itu di tangannya, memandang topinya dengan penuh arti. Yah, ia tak pernah melepaskan diri dari topi itu. Hampir setiap hari dalam setiap tahunnya, ia lewatkan dengan topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA' itu. Tidak ada kenangan istimewa dengan topi itu, hanya saja ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa memakainya setiap hari. Sampai-sampai ia lupa, kapan terakhir ia melepas topi itu.

"Gray takut ya? Idiih, Gray ternyata penakut..." kata Claire tiba-tiba dengan nada mengejek, sambil berjalan tepat di belakang Gray.

"... Apa maksudmu?" balas Gray dengan suara yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Melihat hal itu, Claire bukannya takut malah makin menjadi.

"Aiih, malah marah! Gray-chan, ternyata tak bisa hidup tanpa si topi biru luthuna ichuu~!" goda Claire semakin menjadi, membuat Gray makin panas dan...

Gray berbalik tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Claire yang masih memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya untuk menggoda Gray, lalu membeku karena terkejut saat sang pemuda membanting topinya tepat di depan kedua kaki Claire.

"Kuterima tantanganmu."

* * *

**...********...**

Gray menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Tangannya otomatis mengarah ke kepalanya, dengan maksud mengambil topi yang biasa ia pakai. Namun ia baru ingat bahwa topinya kini ada di tangan Claire untuk sehari ke depan. Akhirnya tangannya yang sudah terlanjur di atas pun kini hanya bisa menggaruk kepala dengan sebal.

"Aaagh, aku tak menyangka hal ini lumayan berat!" katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. _**Sebal, sebal, sebal. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang lengkap, ada yang mengganggu. Kebiasaan memang sulit diubah ya,**_ pikir Gray.

Di tempat tidur ia duduk sambil berpikir untuk tidak memikirkan tentang topinya lagi.

_**Bertahanlah, Gray! Hanya satu hari... Berhenti memikirkan topimu! Aagh, berhenti berpikir untuk berhenti memikirkan topimu! ! AAGH! Sial!**_ Begitu yang ada di pikirannya, yang membuat wajah Gray berkerut-kerut tak karuan, mengejutkan Cliff yang baru saja masuk ke kamar.

"Eerh... Gray, kau tak apa-apa...?" tanya Cliff pelan, yang hanya disambut dengan tatapan menusuk dari Gray yang sedang _bad mood_ itu.

_**Cih, di saat seperti ini melihat seseorang seperti Cliff yang bersuara kecil itu malah membuatku makin kesal!**_

"... Aku mau tidur saja! Selamat tidur!" kata Gray, dan ia pun langsung menarik selimut menutupi seluruh badannya. _**Lebih cepat aku tidur, lebih cepat aku melewati hari ini, lebih cepat aku bisa mendapatkan kembali topi dan harga diriku!**_

Dan Cliff hanya bisa bengong karena teman sekamarnya yang sudah pergi tidur terlalu awal...

**Jam 7 PM.**

**

* * *

**

**...XxXButSoonYouWillRealiseXxX...**

"Konsentrasi! Ingat, aku tak akan toleransi dengan kecerobohan!" kata sang pandai besi senior di Mineral Town itu, Saibara, pada murid sekaligus cucunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray. "Tanpa topimu itu kau akan lebih jelas melihat sekelilingmu! Jangan lengah!" lanjutnya tegas.

Gray yang sejak tadi masih _bad mood _karena tak bertopi, mau tak mau lebih konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. _**Konsentrasi... Konsentrasi...**_

Pemuda itu pun bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh - dengan maksud agar dapat melupakan topinya untuk sementara; dan membuang waktu agar terasa cepat berlalu hingga jam 5 PM.

Saking konsentrasinya dengan pekerjaan, semua pekerjaan untuk hari itu selesai dengan cepat, tak seperti biasanya. Saibara yang melihat hasil pekerjaannya pun terkejut. Tak hanya cepat, ternyata hasilnya pun tak jelek; bahkan kualitasnya meningkat dari biasanya.

"... Hmm. Tak buruk," kata Saibara. Gray yang sejak tadi memandang kakeknya merasa sedikit kesal karena pekerjaannya ternyata kurang dihargai.

Namun ketika ia melihat kakeknya baik-baik...

Ternyata terdapat kilatan rasa bangga pada mata kecil kakeknya yang tertutupi alis putih lebatnya itu. Dan senyum tipis pada bibir sang kakek yang biasanya menekuk ke bawah.

_**Apa ini artinya ia bangga padaku...? Aku tak pernah memperhatikannya. Kupikir selama ini kakek tak pernah benar-benar melihat pekerjaanku... **_batin Gray, dengan tangannya yang (lagi-lagi) mengarah ke kepala dengan maksud menutupi wajah dengan topinya; kemudian (lagi-lagi) ia baru ingat bahwa topinya tak disana, dan tangan itu pun berakhir dengan menggaruk kepalanya (lagi).

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang," kata Saibara sambil membawa peralatan dan perhiasan hasil pekerjaan cucunya tadi.

"Eh? Pulang? Ini masih jam 3 PM kan?" tanya Gray heran. _**Biasanya kakek tak pernah memberiku waktu luang walau aku memintanya...**_

"Sudah tak ada lagi pekerjaan untuk hari ini, kembalilah besok!" kata pria setengah baya itu sembari menjejerkan hasil pekerjaan tadi di rak untuk dipajang. "Sekali-sekali kau perlu menghirup udara sore sambil berkeliling kota. Pergilah," kata Saibara lagi.

Gray hanya mengangguk, kemudian keluar dari toko itu.

Di depan pintu, ia terdiam, melihat jam tangannya dan menghela napas.

_**Jam 3... Masih 2 jam lagi sampai aku mendapatkan kembali topiku...**_Pikir Gray. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang sang kakek sarankan padanya tadi. Berkeliling kota dan menikmati suasana.

Kakinya melangkah menuju Aja Winery, bermaksud lewat sambil melihat-lihat kebun anggur milik Duke. Saat itu ia melihat Cliff yang sedang bekerja disana; memetik anggur yang sudah matang dan memastikan tak ada buah yang dimakan hama.

Dari jalan, Gray melihat teman sekamarnya yang sedang bekerja. _**Ah, Cliff itu, paling-paling ia akan segera menyerah dengan pekerjaannya kali ini...**_

Namun baru kali ini ia benar-benar memperhatikan Cliff yang sedang bekerja.

Meski terlihat lemah dan penakut, saat ia bekerja pemuda berambut panjang itu terlihat sangat sungguh-sungguh. Tersirat kesungguhan pada ekspresi wajah dan matanya - yang baru disadari oleh Gray.

Tak ingin mengganggu, Gray melanjutkan perjalanan (keliling kota untuk membunuh waktu agar bisa menemui topi tersayangnya lagi nanti) dengan perasaan yang berbeda dari biasanya...

* * *

**...XxXItsJustAsSimpleAsItWasXxX...**

"Hmm... Ternyata kau memang mampu melakukannya ya. Hebat, hebat!" kata Claire ceria.

"...Kembalikan topiku," kata Gray seolah tak mendengar kata-kata pujian dari Claire tadi.

"Eeh, masa baru datang langsung minta topi sih, setidaknya ceritakan padaku bagaimana harimu!" kata Claire, sambil menarik pemuda itu, lalu mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon apel dimana mereka biasa melewatkan waktu bersama. "Nah, ayo cerita!" kata Claire lagi, dengan senyuman lebarnya, menanti bagaimana Gray akan bercerita tentang 'Hari Tanpa Topi' -nya tadi.

Gray menghela napasnya. Ia hanya ingin topinya dikembalikan, itu saja. Namun ketika ia melihat wajah Claire yang begitu bersemangat dan sorot matanya yang seolah mengatakan _'ayo cerita, ayo cerita, ayo cerita,'_ pemuda itu tak punya pilihan lain. Ia pun mulai merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana harinya.

Akhirnya sang pemuda mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara...

"Hari ini... Berbeda," kata Gray. Claire mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Ya, ya, lalu?" kata Claire, mengharapkan lanjutan ceritanya.

"... Ya, berbeda dari biasanya. Itu saja," kata Gray lagi, membuat ekspresi Claire berubah jadi kecewa.

"Huuh, kalau itu sih aku juga sudah pasti tahu... Yang lebih detail, Gray," pinta Claire pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Gray yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, terpaku pada tatapan Claire yang begitu memelas, seperti anjing kecil yang memelas minta dielus kepalanya. Refleks, tangan Gray mengarah ke kepalanya (lagi) bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun sia-sia (lagi) dan berakhir menggaruk kepalanya (lagi).

Akhirnya Gray memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam di sebelah barat peternakan Claire; tepat di hadapan keduanya.

Gray hanya terdiam.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau cerita..." kata Claire dengan rasa kecewa, kemudian ikut memandang ke arah barat yang juga dipandang oleh Gray.

Pemuda itu larut dalam pikirannya. Hari ini... Memang hari yang berbeda. Ia menyadari banyak hal yang tak pernah ia pedulikan selama ini...

"Hari ini... Aku menyadari banyak hal..." kata Gray pelan. Claire sedikit terkejut karena Gray akhirnya benar-benar mau cerita tentang harinya, namun hanya diam saja menunggu kelanjutan cerita pemuda itu, sambil tersenyum dan memandang pemuda itu lembut. Gray pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakekku ternyata benar-benar peduli pada hasil pekerjaanku... Bukan. Maksudku, aku tak menyangka ternyata kakek benar-benar memperhatikanku..." kata Gray pelan. "Selama ini kupikir kakek hanya menganggapku cucu tak berguna, tapi ternyata..." kalimatnya terhenti.

"Tak seperti yang kau duga?" lanjut Claire pelan. Gray memandang gadis di sebelahnya, yang masih duduk manis memandangnya hangat. "Lanjutkan," kata Claire lagi.

"... Begitu juga dengan Cliff..." lanjut Gray. Kembali teringat dengan teman sekamarnya, yang selama ini selalu ia anggap pengecut, karena selalu ragu dalam bertindak dan bicara. "Orang itu pun ternyata punya kesungguhan. Selama ini aku tak pernah memperhatikannya," kata Gray lagi, melanjutkan ceritanya. "Orang-orang kota pun, pemandangan kota ini pun..."

"Berbeda,iya kan...?" kata Claire. Gray hanya mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata gadis di sebelahnya itu, sambil tetap memandang ke langit senja di hadapannya.

Claire bangkit dari posisi nya, lalu pergi ke arah rumahnya. Meninggalkan Gray yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon apel, masih memandang langit kemerahan yang sebentar lagi akan berubah gelap.

Pemuda itu kembali merunut kejadian hari ini. Di penginapan, di tempat kerja, di jalan kota pun, semua terlihat berbeda. Orang - orang yang biasanya tak begitu ia perhatikan, ternyata memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri...

_**Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari dulu, tapi kenapa...? Apa karena topiku yang selalu menghalangi penglihatanku? Atau aku yang memang terlalu tidak peduli pada sekitarku?**_

_**...**_

_**Dan yang membuatku menyadari semua ini...**_

"Selamat, Gray! Kau akhirnya menyadari hal yang paling penting," kata Claire, yang tiba-tiba telah berada di sebelahnya lagi. Gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk, dengan kedua tangan berada di balik punggungnya; terlihat jelas ia sedang membawa sesuatu.

"... Hal yang paling penting...?" tanya Gray, sembari bangkit dan berdiri hingga kini Claire-lah yang harus mendongak melihat pemuda itu. Claire tersenyum.

"Tentang membuka pikiranmu, dan lebih peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarmu," kata gadis itu. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan topi biru bertuliskan 'UMA' itu ke arah sang pemiliknya. "Aku kembalikan padamu."

Topi yang tadinya selalu ia kenakan kemanapun ia pergi. Topi yang ia nantikan sejak 24 jam lalu.

Pemuda itu memandang topi yang kini sudah kembali ada pada tangannya. Benarkah ia begitu memerlukan topi ini?

Padahal topi itu juga lah yang melambangkan tertutupnya hati pemuda itu. Topi yang menghalanginya melihat suatu kebenaran di balik keadaan yang terlihat sekilas. Topi yang mencegahnya untuk membuka hatinya, dan menghalanginya untuk melihat sesuatu dari sisi lain.

Apakah ia masih memerlukannya...?

"Entah kau masih ingin terus memakai topi itu atau tidak, tak masalah buatku. Toh kau sudah menyadari apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan mulai sekarang," lanjut Claire, mengambil topi itu dan memakaikannya pada sang pemilik. "Dengan atau tanpa topi, kau tetaplah Gray."

Pemuda itu terdiam.

_**Ya, mulai sekarang... Aku harus berubah. Jadi lebih baik... Dan melihat sesuatu dari segala sisi...**_

_**Sebaiknya mulai hari ini pun aku tak boleh menilai orang dari penampilannya saja,**_pikir Gray dalam hati, dan pemuda itu akhirnya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Claire. Berkat dirimu, aku menyadari hal yang sangat penting," kata Gray. Claire tersenyum makin lebar.

"Yap! Sama-sama, Gray~!" katanya ceria.

"Oh, mana 'sesuatu' yang kemarin kau janjikan?" celetuk Gray, baru teringat akan janji si gadis 24 jam yang lalu.

"Eh?" Claire terkejut. "Ke-kemarin aku bilang seperti itu ya?" kata Claire, mendadak gugup dan memalingkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda.

Wajahnya memerah.

"... Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah?" tanya Gray heran. Claire makin kelabakan. Bukannya mereda, kata - katanya malah makin membuat wajah sang gadis memerah bagai tomat.

"Eerh... Me-memerah? Siapa juga yang wajahnya merah? I-ini... Pasti karena - matahari terbenam!" Kata Claire asal jawab, meski ada benarnya juga. Seluruh pemandangan jadi lebih merah karena matahari terbenam.

"Oh... Ya sudah kalau begitu," kata Gray. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Claire," kata Gray lagi. "Kau berhasil mengubah cara berpikirku."

Claire hanya terdiam. Menunduk. Berpikir.

Berpikir, apa ia akan melakukannya atau tidak.

"Claire...?"

"Ah! I-iya, tidak masalah... Itulah gunanya teman!" kata Claire tergesa-gesa. Gray hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Walaupun entah mengapa ada perasaan kecewa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang gadis. _**Teman, ya... **_

"Ya sudah... Claire, aku pulang ya," kata Gray sambil berbalik menuju jalan keluar peternakan Claire.

Namun kedua tangan kecil gadis itu menahan si pemuda untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"T-tunggu... Aku 'kan belum memberikan yang aku janjikan..." kata Claire, dengan suara yang sangat pelan - nyaris berbisik. Untungnya Gray mendengarkan. Pemuda itu pun berbalik menghadap gadis yang masih mengaitkan tangan kecilnya pada tangan Gray.

"Oke... Aku tunggu..." kata Gray agak ragu. Claire terdiam, menunduk. Pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa si gadis kini benar-benar memerah. Ya, hingga telinganya pun ikut memerah. Gray jadi makin penasaran dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak... (dasar cowok!)

Dan tiba-tiba...

CUP!

Sang gadis pirang dengan cepat mengecup pipi sang pemuda, membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"I-itu hadiahnya! Sudah kan? Yang penting aku tidak ingkar janji! S-s-se-selamat malam!" kata gadis itu gugup, dan ia pun melesat pergi, masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan sang pemuda yang masih mematung memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi.

Dan wajah sang pemuda ikut memerah.

Setelah kembali pada akal sehatnya, sang pemuda berbalik untuk pulang dan istirahat, dengan ekspresi yang tidak menentu dan senyum aneh yang tak ia sadari ia lakukan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

'Hari Tanpa Topi'. Hari dimana Gray menyadari kesalahan dalam cara berpikirnya selama ini. Hari dimana Gray berhasil mengubah pola pikirnya. Hari dimana Gray menyadari betapa manisnya Claire yang sedang tersipu malu.

Hari dimana Gray menyadari ada perasaan yang sama diantara dirinya dan Claire...

Dan sepertinya di akhir 'Hari Tanpa Topi' itu, keduanya tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan satu sama lain. :)

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Akhirnya fict ini selesai... T.T**

**Setelah sekian lama vakum dari pembuatan fict, akhirnya selesai juga satu karya abal yang tadinya sempat terancam tidak jadi juga...**

**Tapi akhirnya selesai. Syukurlah.**

**Fict ini saya buat untuk menambah banyaknya fict Graire yang ada di HMI~ Selain karena memang suka pairing ini juga ada maksud lainnya, hihihi. **

**Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan pada penulisan atau kata yang kurang enak dibaca, kesalahan memang terdapat pad sang author geje ini... *slapped***

**Teman-teman sesama author, semangat!**

**... Dan saya tak punya kata-kata lain untuk dikatakan, maka...**

**I hope you like it...**

**Or if you don't, please be kind to not over-reacting and left some unworthy reviews... As we all know as 'flame'. **

**Peace on Heart, Peace on self, Peace on Earth...**

Best regards,

Shiramiu :)


End file.
